vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
142692-morning-coffee-1012-the-wardrobe-purge-edition
Content ---- ---- This is my (second) ESPer as well. My daughter likes to play, but she doesn't get a lot of time, between school, friends and extra-curriculars. So she's barely level 9, and ESPer is just heating up ... but I promised not to play it unless we're together. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Wow your house looks amazing! I'm always scared of posting screenshots and stuff here on the forums, cause my houses are an extension of me and my psyche and don't wanna be judged on that. *nervous Nili* | |} ---- Which dungeon are you refering to? I find myself, once again, intimidated of just joining a vet dungeon group. TBH I pretty much already outgeared the dungeons (except UPG), one character has been very lucky with the world boss drops and a few pieces of tier5 contract rewards.... putting her at ilvl 82 average. But at the same time, I felt like I have to be "over-geared" to join, otherwise I'm just dead weight. Actually even more now so than before F2P, because hey, I shouldn't be sucking, I no longer have the excuse of bad gear. There were some heated discussion about "freshies in greens" stigma last night on the Exile channel. One of the guys from a 9/9 guild mentioned that a lot of people complaining weren't here at the beginning, and never did dungeons without GA+ geared people "carrying" them through. (as in, they did not know the true pain) And all I could think about is - well well well, the OLD attunement didn't guide fresh 50's straight into vet dungeons. Sure, the reputation step was horribly horribly placed (Carbine should have let us gain rep alongside adventures + dungeons + everything else).... but at least people had an idea they needed to farm adventures or crafted gear before diving face first into random vet dungeons. | |} ---- ---- Hey Tex, That functionality is part of RareTracker now, so I took down DiscoveryTracker for it. Just get the latest RareTracker and add "Discovery" as custom rare to track. So far I've noticed changes in difficulty in SwordMaiden most of the time. Several of the bosses and minibosses seem to be extremely closer on their interrupts, giving you like one or two seconds max overlap with interupting their spells. Skullcano felt harder as well with the changes to Tuga and the sniper mini-boss. It's not that I dislike the changes, but I think they need a bit more tuning or some leniency. Edited October 12, 2015 by Olivar | |} ---- Honestly, it sounds like a player issue. In basic words- Get Better. Cause I've been doing dungeons non stop since the lag stopped and the bosses are easy. They die so quickly cause of the gear my guild mates have. It's almost a bore. Although, sayin the gear your guild Mates have isn't really accurate though cuz even with newbs it's been fine It's more understanding the mechanics of the fights that makes it easy Edited October 12, 2015 by Niliana Bloodbound | |} ---- ---- WAY TO GO, NILL! SHEESH! You big ol' meanie-pants. :lol: | |} ---- Big old lady draken pickin' on the tinsy smelly Chua ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I know nothing! | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- I'll go easy on you and skip doing contracts for a few days. STUPID STAR-COMM EVENT D8< All in the interest of preserving your health! | |} ---- good to know i'm not the only one of this generation on these forums :P | |} ---- ---- 45 years old, here. Not old enough to see Hogan's Heroes first run, but old enough to see it on syndication on Sunday AM UHF channels as a kid. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- I totally support this. :lol: But only cuz George gets all cranky when he's stuffed in my pocket. | |} ---- ---- ---- when did it throw the blue screen exactly? How much time did you spend in the game before it crashed? I mean it sounds like overheating problem, maybe your gpu? hard to tell though.without an actual error to see. | |} ---- It shouldn't be overheating. I've stress tested the major components to their limits and it still did not crash. While on Wildstar, it crashes within a few minutes in The Defile but it could crash elsewhere. Heck, I tried doing a simple repair and it ended up crashing. And by crashing I mean BSOD and forced reboot. It is quite strange. Only does it on Wildstar too. | |} ---- I don't have any extremely heavy games (which is why I stress test) but Lichdom Battlemage and Skyrim (with an intensive ENB) both are stable and show no signs of crashing or BSOD. | |} ---- What about other heavy games? Edited October 12, 2015 by xRaymanx | |} ---- well this is interesting, mind posting your specs? Wildstar is known sadly to not cope with AMD for example. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, didn't want the whole post to be depressing. Thank you. It was quick and she was so out of it that I don't think she even knew she was at the vet (I was worried she'd be scared since she hates the vet). She was honestly the best dog I've ever had, even saved me from a dog attack when I was a young teen. I'll miss her but I'm also glad she's not suffering anymore. Thank you for your kind words! | |} ---- the weird part is you getting BSOD, it shouldn't happen since that's most likely faulty/old hardware rather than bad drivers. I had the same problem with a certain game as well. Can't tell without an error log or something, though you would have more luck taking it up with support at this rate i'd wager. Edited October 12, 2015 by xRaymanx | |} ---- Well, I ended up reinstalling Wildstar and I wasn't hit by any BSOD so far and I've been playing for a while including in The Defile. Maybe something got corrupted out of the blue which cascaded into causing other problems. I'll ask support if it shows up again. Thanks for the help ^^ | |} ---- ----